In today's safety conscious world there is an increased concern for the protection and well being of the work force. This concern has gone beyond the plant work site and is now being carried into the field. The construction industry is now subject to the OSHA rules and regulations. Section 1926 of the code sets forth, in detail, many of the safety requirements. This code requires that, on construction sites where the working conditions demand, workers be provided with respiratory equipment, earplugs and eye protection, in addition to hard hats, and it requires that workers use such equipment when needed.
On many construction sites, use of head protection is required at all times. Although head gear is the rule for many construction sites, on site conditions are often such that only intermittent protection for the eyes, ears, and respiratory tract is needed.
In fact, in some instances the untimely use of eye, ear and respiratory protection can create a hazard. Ear protection, which may save the worker's hearing from damage caused by the noise of a jackhammer, may also prevent the worker from hearing an approaching vehicle. Protective face masks can limit the sense of smell and delay awareness of smoke.
Furthermore, eye, ear and respiratory protection frequently are worn at the cost of the user's comfort. Thus, there is a need for protective eye, ear, and respiratory equipment which can be easily carried with the worker on the site and conveniently accessed as a need to use the equipment arises.
Cords have been attached to glasses so that they can be intermittently worn; however, the cord leaves the glasses dangling, creating a safety hazard, as the glasses and cord may become entangled. Furthermore, the glasses may be scratched or crushed when left hanging from a cord. The problem of storing protective equipment when not in use has in part been overcome for eye and ear protective equipment by attaching this protective equipment to a helmet in such a way that it can be swung into position over the eyes and ears when protection is required. The pivotably mounted protective eye and ear equipment substantially increases the cost of the helmet and can protrude from the helmet to such an extent as to make working in close quarters more difficult.
Thus, there is a need for a storage system for the eye, ear, and respiratory protective equipment which can be conveniently stored by a worker for intermittent use and is accessible upon demand.